Flying Low
by PPLyra
Summary: Its already late, but Lyra decided to have some fun before going to bed. (Made it as a One-Shot - December 24/2012)


_**Notes:**__ I found this small story from my notebook years ago, but I changed the characters. Also, it's based on BW2 storyline and it used to be a drabble, but I remade it, nya~_

* * *

"Sorry about today, Skyla."

"Hm? Why're you apologizing for, Lyra? It's not like its your fault," I said as I turned my head to face my friend. She was resting herself on the Queen sized bed that she and I had to share tonight in my bedroom because my plane ran out of petrol and the Pokemon Centre was full. I was sitting on a chair, near the window sill. "My plane's petrol ran out, it's no big deal." I twitched my mouth and giggled nervously. "Early tomorrow morning, we'll buy some once the petrol station opens, alright?"

"Okay, but it feels like it's _really_ my fault since I made you fly back to Lentimas Town because I forgot my Pokeballs at the Pokemon Centre..."

I sighed, leaning my head onto my hand, looking at her. "Come on, Lyra, it's not your fault and that's that."

"Fine, if you say so..."

"It's been a long day. Let's get some shut-eyes..." I snuggled myself next to her, faced the other way to close my eyes and snooze.

"Hmm...? What is this, I wonder...?"

"Hunnh?" I mumbled and felt something moved away from my pillow. I turned around and saw Lyra holding a small, dark blue book, covered with baby blue feathers. "Th-That's-"

"_'Skyla's diary. Keep out or I'll use my...'_"

"D-Don't read it out loud, Lyra! Give that back!" I wailed, blushing, trying to get my diary away.

"As if! If you want it back so badly, it must contain something really precious!" said Lyra, jumping off the bed and started to flip the pages of my diary. "Let's see... _'Dear Journal. Today, I went out shopping with Elesa for her fashion show during the weekend. She wanted my help picking her clothes. I even got to hold her hand! First time in my life that she had done that! I've been dreaming about this for a long time!...'_" Lyra read as she paced around in my room, with a smirk on her face and turned to look at me. "Elesa, eh?"

My face went really red. Redder than my hair. I just sat in my bed, trying to cover my burning face. "I... It's not like that, Lyra..."

"Then what is? Elesa's name is written in almost every page in this notebook..."

"Uhnn! Just give it back!"

"No, way! I better tell Elesa about this!" she teased. "I better put this in my bag right away, then!" She then began searching for her bag in the dark.

"Please, no! Don't tell her!"

"Fine," she said, standing where she was before, "I won't tell her," she then began to giggle softly... that sounded very malevolent... "if you do something for me."

"Besides me telling Elesa in person about my diary, then... what is it?"

It took quite a while for Lyra to answer... "...take your shirt off."

I turned more bright red. "Wait, WHA-"

"Uh, uh, uhh!" Lyra pointed at my notebook, with a smirk look on her face again. "Do it, or Ele-"

"Fine!" I took a deep breath and grabbed the tip of my light green baggy shirt, pulled it over my head and placed it neatly on my bed and turned back to Lyra. To my surprised, she wasn't there. "Lyra...?"

"Ha-ha!"

I turned back again and saw the petite girl grabbing my shirt. "Lyra! What are you-"

"You'll never catch me, Skyla!" She then ran off and went straight for the door to open it. Once it was opened, she sprinted herself out of my bedroom.

"Lyra! It's past nine in the evening! We need to get some sleep!" I shouted as I ran out the door myself to chase after the younger trainer. "Lyyyyraaaaa!" As soon as I saw her, she was waving my shirt up and down while running down the hallway. "Give me back my top!" Yes. I was running after Lyra, _half naked_.

"Skyla!" A familiar voice said. It made me stop on my tracks and felt a sharp twinge all over my body and I froze on the spot like I got attacked by a Dewott with its Ice Beam attack. "Why are you running around unclothed, like that?!" I turned around and it was my Grandfather, Miles.

I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm very sorry, Gramps. I didn't-" I tried to cover myself only using my arms, but it was too late. I looked down at my own figure and literally there was a V-shape I could see in my chest. I glared at Lyra, who was walking by. "It's Lah-Lyra's fault! She took my top away!" I said, pointing at her straight away.

"What?! Don't pick on me, please! I was just putting your dirty shirt in the laundry room!" she squealed, pretending to be innocent.

"Skyla, you're older! You should be more mature," Grandpa said.

"But... But-"

"No buts. You guys sleep... It's getting late." And with that, he walked away, leaving me glaring at Lyra and she gave me a weird look.

Later that night, I was looking out the window again. Doing this after a long day is brilliant. The heat from the sun was bad on my skin early this morning. The soothing feeling from the cool breeze at this time of night was really what I needed after all that. I was starring out the window for a while now. Still pissed and embarrassed from the freak show Lyra had done. I sighed and started to fiddle on the window sill. The texture on the wood was smooth and I began to scribble fluffy clouds with my forefinger. I could feel Lyra eyeing on me. I just didn't want to face her at this time. I've been waiting for a while for her to go to sleep before I do, but looks like she's not going to fall asleep any time soon.

"Skyla..." she said for the millionth time. Just ignore her, Skyla. It's better this way.

"Sky-laaah!" she said, a little louder than before. No... just stay there, don't talk back to her!

"Sky-lrrr! Sss-kaai-laaarr! Saaah-kaaaii-laaarrr!"

"What is it this time, Lyra?!" I found myself shouting without my mind arguing it over. My mind was just messed up and couldn't help but to shout at that moment.

"I uhm... I-I'm sorry about earlier..." she whispered, just for me to hear. "I just wanted to have fun..." She then sat up, looking straight at me. Her face says it all - she was very sorry.

"It's... It's alright. I forgive you..." I told her. I looked out again to watch the stars glitter and shine about in the night sky. "I was wondering... Do you think that I..."

"...that you what?"

I blinked a few times before I tried to speak out. Maybe this wasn't a good thing to ask her... but since she's into it, "...that I like Eh-Elesa...?"

"Like her? You looove her!" Lyra teased. "Love, love, love, love... love!" she added. "You _love-love_ Elesa!"

"Lyra, shut up!" I was just asking her a simple question, not t-_this!_ I stood up from my chair in a bolt. I ran up to my bed, to try and cover Lyra's mouth or whack her with a pillow or something, but my blanket was on the floor and I tripped over it and accidentally landed flat on her smaller body. I swiftly got up and grabbed her wrists to shout something at her again.

To my surprised, someone opened the door when I was just about to say something. I looked up and saw the shocked look from my Grandfather. "What in the world..." he said.

My face turned red again. "Th-There's a meaning for this, Gramps!"

"Yeah, okay... Whatever... Sorry to intrude," he said, half-closing the door, "continue what you guys were doing..." There was giggling on his tone of voice. He must think that this is a sick joke!

"It's not _like_ that, Grampa!" I shouted.

"Well, you're on top of Lyra... You're even grabbing her wrists and all..." he chuckled, then opening the door slowly. "Are you a leh-"

"Ah, no! I am not... _that!_" I exclaimed, getting off Lyra and sitting down on the side of my bed with my arms crossed. I can feel my anger overflowing my body again that I could just explode.

"Well, looks like it..."

"Ugnhh! Can't you just leave me the hell alone for the rest of the night?! Aren't you tired to sleep?!"

"Well, I just been from the kitchen 'cause I was thirsty... So, eh... nevermind. Goodnight," my Grandfather said, walking away and closing the door.

I watched him leave and I wasn't pleased. "Lyra, that was so embarrassing!" I swiftly said right after I heard the door close. I turned to face her, still looking angry.

"It wasn't my fault. Besides, you _were_ the one who jumped onto me..." Lyra said, smirking at me. That look in her face was ticking me off. I just want to grab a sponge to scrub it off her face! _Ughh!_

"Whatever, just... go back to your space of the bed!" I said as she moved away from mine and I grabbed the blanket from the floor. I hurried to lie down and shut my eyes close. I couldn't _wait_ to get rid of this kid tomorrow! She's nothing but causing me in a lot of trouble today... making me look like a... you-know-what... in front of my Grandpa! Of course liking Elesa makes me one... but, that story is _way_ different...

"Goodnight, Skylaaar," giggled Lyra, interrupting my trail of thoughts.

I sighed deeply, forgetting what I was thinking about. "Shut the hell up already and go to sleep, Lyra," I grumbled, tucking myself underneath the blanket.


End file.
